1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to urine drainage devices for incontinent males, and more particularly to a urine collecting assembly that includes a urostomy pouch that is normally flat and is adapted to be strapped onto the hips or waist of an incontinent male to collect urine discharged from his penis and to prevent the backup of urine so that the male is not soiled by his own urine.
2. Status of Prior Art
With advanced age, many men become incontinent and lose the ability to control the flow of urine from their bladder. This may occur not only in geriatric males but also in those who are chronically ill or suffer from nerve damage and other disorders which impair a man's ability to control the discharge of urine. But regardless of the cause of incontinence, this condition may give rise to emotional, social and psychological problems. Thus the use of oversize diapers in nursing homes for elderly males is a poor solution, for incontinent males often spend hours seated in drenched diapers.
Various devices have heretofore been devised to reduce or eliminate the embarrassment and social stigma associated with the loss of bladder control, and to make it possible for incontinent men to lead nearly normal lives. One known device for this purpose takes the form of an external catheter constituted by a tight-fitting condom whose normally-closed end is provided with a plastic connector fastened to a plastic bag strapped to the calf of the incontinent male to collect urine discharged from the penis. A catheter system of this type, as noted in the Jensen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,401, is unconfortable to wear and in certain circumstances, such as where the penis is very small or shriveled, is incapable of containing the urine discharged therefrom, for the condom is then unable to hold tightly to the penis.
Where the catheter takes the form of a tight fitting condom, it often entraps pubic hair surrounding the male organ, making it necessary to shave this hair to avoid pain during use or removal of the catheter. Such catheter condoms are frequently coated internally with an adhesive which makes removal both difficult and painful.
The Jensen et al. patent discloses a urine collector for an incontinent male in the form of a receptacle detachably mounted on a brief or undergarment worn by the male. The receptacle has a penis-receiving opening defined by a rigid ring that engages a complementary piece on the wall of the brief. A flexible membrane engages the penis to prevent urine backup into the brief.
The patent to Appelbaum U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,227 discloses a urinal pouch extending from a support pouch having leg and waist straps to secure the device in place. The pouch includes an inner flexible open-ended sheath to provide sealing in conjunction with the male organ of the wearer. The U.S. Pat. No. 1,423,537 to Muller discloses a plate attached to a waistband, with a sleeve projecting from the plate to place the head of the penis within a bag.
Also of background interest in regard to urine collecting device for incontinent males are the various devices for this purpose disclosed in the Matsuura U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,838,883 and 4,886,510, as well as in the Hesterman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,243, the Denard U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,726, the Giacalone U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,340 and the Windom U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,424.
All of the above-cited prior patents have practical drawbacks, for either they are difficult to install on an incontinent male, or the cost of the device is relatively high, for these devices require specially-designed urine collection bags and associated equipment such as spouts, tubes and panels. Moreover these devices do not provide a satisfactory solution to the problem of urine backup.